gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This is a list of primary characters from the anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann. Most of them are people who became the first members of Kamina's Team Gurren. The plot of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann is divided into two main story arcs, separated by a seven-year time skip. After the time skip, most characters pass through important changes in their appearances and/or personalities, and some of them have their own unique roles in the overall story. Team Dai-Gurren *'Simon' - Human, the main character of the show; Leader of Team Dai-Gurren and former Commander-in-Chief of the human race, and Lagann's pilot. *'Kamina' - Human, Simon's mentor, and idol, former pilot of Gurren, leader of Team Gurren. *'Yoko Littner' - Human, sniper, teacher. *'Leeron' - Human, Team Dai-Gurren's main mechanic, leader of coordination & communication, Chief of the Science Bureau. *'Boota' - Pig-Mole, Simon's pet, Team Dai-Gurren's mascot. *'Nia Teppelin' - Lord Genome's daughter, Anti-Spiral. *'Rossiu Adai' - Human, former pilot of Gurren, Commander-in-Chief of the human race. *'Viral' - Beastman/Immortal, formerly of Lordgenome's army, pilot of Gurren. *'Lordgenome' - Leader of the Beastmen, Spiral King, pilot of Lazengann, Bio-Computer of Team Dai-Gurren. *'Leyte Jokin' - Human, Chief engineer, skilled and ingenious mechanic, Makken's wife. *'Makken' - Human, Leite's husband, Moshogun pilot. *'Dayakka' - Human, former leader of Littner village, former Dayakkaiser pilot, Team Dai-Gurren Captain, Kiyoh's husband. *'Kittan Bachika' - Human, oldest of Beastman hunter group "Black Siblings," Chief of the Legal Affairs Bureau. *'Kiyoh Bachika' - Human, Dayakka's wife, Dayakkaiser pilot, oldest of Kittan's younger sisters. *'Kinon Bachika' - Human, second oldest of Kittan’s younger sisters, monitior of the radar, administrator of Kamina City. *'Kiyal Bachika' - Human, youngest of the Black Siblings, pilot of Kiyalunga. *'Gabal Docker' - Human, Team Dai-Gurren's helmsman, in charge of steering and maneuvering. *'Zorthy Kanai' - Human, pilot of Sozoshin. *'Jorgun and Balinbow' Bakusa - Humans, Twin Bouken pilots, Directors of the Public Affairs Department. *'Kidd' and Iraak Coega - Human, pilots of Ainzer, Human, pilot of Kidd Knuckle. respectively. *Tetsukan Littner - Human, monitor of ship condition, member of the control team for Dai-Gurren, member of the Science Bureau. *Attenborough Cortich - Human, Ship's happy trigger finger, member of Team Dai-Gurren, member of the Science Bureau. Villains Beastman Army *'Viral' - Beastman , A once-respected officer of Lord Genome's army, but was dishonored by his defeat at Gurren-Lagann 's Hands. *'Thymilph' - Beastman , The Crasher, One of the Four Beast Generals under the Spiral King, specialized in Heavy Fire Combat. *'Adiane' - Beastman , The Elegant, One of the Four Beast Generals under the Spiral King, specialized in water combat. *'Cytomander' - Beastman , The Swift, One of the Four Beast Generals under the Spiral King, specialized in air combat. *'Guame' - Beastman , The Immovable, One of the Four Beast Generals under the Spiral King, specialized in Ground Combat. *'Lordgenome' - Human, Leader of the Beastman , Spiral King, pilot of Lazengann. Anti-Spirals *'The Anti-Spiral' - The collective unconsciousness of the Anti-Spiral Category:Characters